The Grey Lord
by stargaryen1831
Summary: Saving Ginny Weasley from the Chamber had an unintended consequence, now Bound by magical contract to marry, two individuals come together in a union, The Grey Lord considered to be ruthless and unfeeling, and the red headed fire, fierce, independent and powerful. Between Voldemort, prophecies and Battels, will the ever be able to live together? or will they perish with the rest?
1. Chapter 1

**yo!**

 **i know its criminal of me to right this when i have so many left to complete, but i just could not get the story out of my fucking mind!  
warning * contains extreme language and sexual content* dont tell me i didnt warn you.**

* * *

The last specks of darkness disappeared, as the sun slowly rose above the horizon drenching the land with its warmth.

It was a beautiful day, but for Ginny Weasley it was the day she had dreaded the most. as she lay in her small bed watching the sun rise, all she could think about was how every thing would change. _I_ _get married today_ she thinks as she gets up from her bed to stare at the silver lining out side her window. Normally this sight would have been beautiful, but today everything seemed to be twinged with darkness, or maybe it was just her and her dark thoughts.

Ginny did not know what to feel, every witch is happy at her wedding day, _but not every witch gets married at sixteen._

She sighs thinking back to her childish dream of marrying Harry Potter, and the silent prayers she had made to meet him. _well i got my wish didnt i?_ she thinks bitterly. she was going to marry Harry Potter today, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one , the Grey Lord as people had come to call him.

Every witch dreamed of marrying Harry Potter, then why was she so sad?. The answer was simple, she did not know him, hell she hadnt even seen him, all she knew about him was the stories she had heard, some horrible some great. During her child hood she had imagined meeting him, and slowly falling in love with him like her parents, instead she had been thrown into this with no warning.

Going down for breakfast, she finds the mood sober, as if on some ones funeral, she sees her mother bursting around the kitchen, cooking and cleaning, like she did when she was nervous or upset. Her father was sitting on the head table looking solemnly out of the window. Bill and Charlie were pouring over some papers, no doubt looking for a way out of the marriage, but ginny knew it was of no use, She had resigned herself to that. She would not have minded the contract so much if it did not take all her freedom away and was not just so..sooo medivial and plain horrible.

Fred and George for once were silent and unsmiling, it was weird seeing them so sober, for as long as she could remember they have always been laughing and joking. Ron was just staring at his breakfast, making no motion of eating it, which spoke volumes, Ron loved food, and ate no matter what.

Ginny took a deep breath, she knew this was not the time to despair not when her family was in such a state. They had all tried to find a way out, to no avail, but she was grateful all the same.

As soon as she entered a hush fell, it was like a ghost had walked into the room, a activity stopped. Mom promptly burst into tears and soon Ginny found herself, wrapped in her arms in a tight hug.

"oh...my baby girl" , she wailed. Ginny patted her on the back trying to counsel her "mom, please, it might work out", mom pulled away snifiling "how can it work out! you are being forced to marry a stranger. and the contract is so..soo" she hiccups.

Ginny gently takes her hand "I know mom, but there is no way out, its either this or the whole family loses their magic and are thrown in askaban, and I wont allow you all to do this for me." mum sniffles "but Ginny..".

Ginny abruptly pull away "mom, I have accepted it, you should too, and mom I am getting married not going to an early grave" ginny says, trying to counsel more herself then mom.

"you might as well be! with such a contract", Bill growls.

Ginny knew this fact the contract takes away all her rights. the last thing she wanted to do was to sign herself over to some stranger, but what choice did she have? instead she tries to lift her family sprit, "we dont even know the guy, he might not be that bad. Dumbledore himself said so",

"not bloody likely",Ron snorts

Charlie leans forward "any person who could write, and agree to such a contract, cannot be a good person"

Ginny felt tears prickling her eyes, and her temper flares. She slamps her hands on the table with such force, that every one jerks bad surprised "dont you think I know that?! I know it bloody hell! but I am trying to be optimistic, trying to hope, so that I dont feel like I am giving my life up, dont you think I had dreams or hopes, I am trying to make you feel better but..you git!", ginny yells, tears falling down her face, she hated it, hated feeling weak especially in front of them.

Angrily wiping her checks "I wish, I had never been born, I wish I had died in that fucking chamber, its my own stupidity that I am in this situation"

"you dont mean that" Bill says.

"oh yeah? try me!, I rue the day harry freaking potter saved me in that chamber" , and with that Ginny runs to her room, unable to stop her tears any longer.

* * *

Hours later, Ginny finds herself sitting in front of the head of department of magical contract, twiddling her hands nervously her and her family were waiting for Harry Potter to arrive, Ginny hoped he would never turn up.

The door opened and Professor Dumbledore strode in, his blue robes billowing behind, and the ever present twinkle in his eyes.

dad stood up to greet him "professor I thank you for coming"

"my pleasure Arthur", Dumbledore says shaking his hand. looking around "oh I see harry isnt here yet"

At the mention of Harrys name, every one stiffens "and I hope he dosnt turn up", Bill growls.

"William, " mom yell, but every one could say it was only half hearted.

"I have told you all time and again, I have met Harry on many occasions and inspite of our differences, I can vouch for the fact that he is a good man, and would treat your daughter with the upmost respect", Dumbledore says.

"but the contract is soo..",Bill begins

"I am sure there is a proper explanation for the contract, the harry iI know would never agree to such a thing" Dumbedore says.

No sooner had he finished speaking the floo flared up and a man with dark hair tumbled out "damn I can never get the floo right"

* * *

 **soo did you guys like it, review and tell me wether you would like me to continue.**

 **i am looking for a good beta if any one is intrested please do let me know.**

 **thanks to kb0, sbmcneil and Brennus for all their advice, amazing authors and even better people.**

 **untill next time**

 **SOB188**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo;**

 **so guys this is the second chapter.**

* * *

Ginny heart skipped a beat when she got her first good look at him.

He was tall, nearly six feet, broad shouldered, muscled and lean, like a wolf. His hair was jet black and messy, it stuck up in in the back, Ginny had to quench the desire to run her hands through it. The best feature was his eyes, emerald green, which seemed to pierce right through your very soul.

Without meaning to Ginny found herself aroused by this man and she felt betrayed by her own body, she had never had such a strong reaction to anyone. Damn it! She was supposed to hate him, not be attracted to him.

"Albus, nice to see you, it's been what a year since we last met?", Harry said, shaking Dumbledore's hand.

His voice was laced with power, deep and rough; it sent shivers down her spine. Angry at herself Ginny shook her head trying to clear it of all inappropriate thoughts.

"Ahh, you must be Arthur Weasley, a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for not contacting you before today. I have been preoccupied", he said shaking dad's hand, who looked shocked at his absolutely polite behaviour, it was a far cry from the monster they had been expecting.

"You must be Molly Weasley, your cooking is legendary, I look forward to trying it", he said kissing mom's hand, as she blushes at his praise, looking very confused. Ginny could not blame her. she, herself, was on the verge of yelling at someone.

"Bill Weasley, renowned curse breaker, one of the few wizards goblins respect, nice to meet you", Harry says, offering his hand, but Bill ignored it and glared at him, knowing her brother like she did, Ginny could also see the anxiousness in his gaze. Harry seemed undeterred by his hostile behaviour and moved on greeting each of her brothers respectively. How he knew about each and every one of them she didn't know.

This is the Grey Lord, the bane of Death Eaters, the one Voldemort feared. The stories portrayed him as a monster, cold and unfeeling, but the man in front of her was nothing like that. He appeared to be an absolute gentleman, polite and respectful. Ginny felt more confused than ever before, but she also felt hope, maybe just maybe her life might not be as awful as she had been expecting.

His eyes found hers, and for a moment they just looked at each other.

"And you must be the beautiful Ginevra Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you my Lady", he bent and kissed her hand.

Heat shot up her body at the contact, and she had to stop herself from blushing, her heart was racing in her chest. His lips felt soft on her skin. The area his lips touched was still warm.

"My Lord Potter.." Dad starts saying.

"Please call me Harry, we are going to be family after all", Harry said smiling at him, while Dad frowned a little, his confusion evident.

"Harry, you seem to be a nice young man, I can't help but doubt...", Dad hesitates before saying "have you read the contract?"

"No, when I found out about it I asked my account manager, to find a way out", at the incredulous looks on their faces, Harry says, "by your looks, I should have."

Frowning he gestures to the ministry official to hand him the contract.

"I gather the contract was written by my ancestors and the qualifications required have just been met?", Harry said.

"Yes, the requirements were pretty unique, the contract is very old, and has been bound by ancient magic, I haven't found a way out," Bill confirms.

"The requirements were that a Head of Potter House, must save the daughter of Weasley House from mortal peril, without any malicious intent, then the head would have to marry the daughter a day after her sixteenth birthday, the age difference between the two should not be more than five years, and the Potter Head should be the elder. When you saved Ginny from the Chamber all the clauses were satisfied", Dumbledore said.

Ginny closed her eyes at the reminder of the chamber, all she wanted to do was forget that it ever happened, but it seemed impossible, and was coming back to bite her in the ass,

Harry nods absently, opening the thick contract. As Harry read Ginny could feel the air getting heavier, and colder. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. She could feel the waves of magic rolling off of Harry, involuntarily she stepped back, she had never felt anything like this before; the amount of power just rolling out of him was amazing, she now understood why Voldemort feared him.

"What in the name of God is this!", Harry asked, his voice as cold as ice, cutting through the air.

"It is the marriage contract written by your ancestors", said Piles the Head of the Department of Magical Contracts, his voice shaking and face pale.

"Marriage! this does not seem like a marriage contract, more like a slave contract", Harry yelled at Piles. Harry's fists were clenched and his emerald green eyes flashed with such rage, that for a moment Ginny thought Harry would kill the man.

"You are absolutely right," Bill states staring at the contract in distaste. "as the Head of the Potter Family, and the groom you can change the contract."

"I can?" Harry asked Bill, who for the first time had stopped glaring at Harry.

"All you need to do is drop a few drops of blood and say you want to change the contract", Piles said, shaking in fear.

Harry took a knife out of his cloak pocket, and made a small incision on his finger. Dropping a few drops of blood on the parchment Harry said, "as the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, I Harry James Potter wants to change the marriage contract between himself and the Noble House of Weasley".

The parchment glowed for a second and then returned back to its normal colour. Ginny felt happiness coursing through her veins, the contract was changing!

"Now, what is this 'On the unexpected death of her Lord Husband before the age of fifty, the wife is expected to be buried alive along with her husband'. What are we in the middle ages? Cut it off my wife has the right to live her life as long as she wants", Harry said and some words vanished from the contract.

"And what is this 'the wife is not allowed to leave the house, when not accompanied by her Lord Husband, if she really needs to leave then she is to be accompanied by at least two female companions of the House Potter' she is my wife; not my prisoner. She can go wherever she likes whenever she like, strike it off. And this 'the wife cannot talk to anyone except for the list of approved people given to her by her Lord Husband' she can talk to whoever she likes, strike it off. 'The wife is to bear a child as fast as possible', barbaric! If we have children, it would only be after Ginny is ready, it's completely her choice, strike it off." Harry raged.

"And this 'she is not to talk to her family or meet them unless in an extreme emergency' what the hell! It's her family, she can talk and meet them whenever she likes, who am I to come between family? Strike it off. And this, 'the wife is to always wear modest clothing, everything from her collarbone to her ankles and wrists need to be covered.' Fuck it, I am not reading this shit anymore, strike the whole bloody contract off, I will write a new contract".

Harry is practically fuming by this time, Ginny could feel the waves of anger rolling off him, making the whole room, tingle.

Piles shuttered "The whole contract cannot be cut, there are some essentials that need to be there."

"What are the bloody essentials", Harry demanded; his voice rising with each level.

"You have to get married, the marriage needs to be consummated in twenty-four hours, and a dowry needs to be paid", said Piles.

"Dowry! I don't need a fucking dowry!", Harry seethes, his hands shaking obviously fighting for control.

"Harry that is an old tradition. You have to take the dowry", Dad said, he looked a lot more relaxed now that he realized that Harry was really a good person, and was not going to follow the absolute barbaric contract.

"Fine, I will get a fucking dowry! One knut no more", Harry seethed.

Ginny could feel her family's approval, at that, and their respect for Harry rose a notch.

Harry beckoned her close, curious she went and stood beside him.

"Is there anything you would like on the contract? All I want is a line stating that we can't cheat on each other and that any information regarding Voldemort and the Grey should not be spoken to anyone who has not taken the oath", Harry asked, all his previous anger gone.

Ginny was surprised at the condition and asked, "Being a lord I thought you would want to have a mistress around?"

"I am not like other lords Ginny, as you will learn soon enough, as someone once told me, love one and love them with all you have. I might not love you, but I want to give this marriage a fair chance, and try to make it work, so that in the future if it does not work out at least I can say that I gave it my all", Harry said.

Ginny's heart shuttered and all her last inhibitions about the marriages went out, she now knew without a doubt that Harry would not abuse or mistreat her in any way, he would always respect her, and for that she was glad.

Without any further ado Ginny nodded and signed the contract, Harry smiled at her making her go weak at the knees. He too signed the contract and just like that they were married.

"Congratulation Mr. and Mrs. Potter on your marriage", Piles said.

The word sent a thrill down Ginny's spine, yes she was now married.

"Harry, is it really necessary?", Dumbledore asked. Ginny looked at Harry, her husband now. He was looking at Piles, his hand fiddling with his wand.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Albus? It is necessary. This information is delicate", Harry said with a finality in his voice.

Dumbledore sighed "very well."

And before anyone could react Harry had his wand pointed at Piles' head.

"Obliviate".

* * *

 **So, Did you guys like it?**

 **please review**

 **A lot of thanx to Thawk6 for beta reading the chapter.**


End file.
